


Взаперти

by Miauka77



Series: Тот человек [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miauka77/pseuds/Miauka77
Summary: Сиквел к "Тому человеку". На второй год Грег тяготится жизнью в поместье д'Эпинэ.





	Взаперти

\- Мда, - Грег со смешком бросил рапиру на стол, вытер пот со лба, оперся больным коленом о лавку и потянулся к покрытому позолотой кубку.

В этой части поместье было построено на останках трех башен древнего замка, включая донжон, и д’Эпинэ постарались сохранить и простоту декора раннего средневековья, и более позднюю по времени роскошную утварь.

\- Нет, ну ты понял свою ошибку? – спросил Аллан, стаскивая маску и приглаживая мокрые вихры. Его голубые глаза сияли.

Когда Грег увидел его впервые, то удивился, насколько парень оказался непохож на Викторию, зато таинственным образом - на Майкрофта. Светлые волосы отливали рыжиной, а большой нос делал лицо некрасивым и одновременно выдающимся. «Пластическую операцию ему сделали, что ли?» - в который раз ухмыльнулся про себя Грег, наслаждаясь после бурного раунда водой, подкисленной лимоном.

\- Понял, понял, - заверил он.

Аллан взял свой кубок.

\- В следующий раз на шпагах, - пообещал он, расплываясь в широкой улыбке.

\- Ох, - только и мог выдать Грег. – Загонишь меня в могилу.

\- Я хочу научить тебя пользоваться одновременно шпагой и кинжалом, - серьезно сказал Аллан. – Грамотное управление руками даст тебе преимущество в любом виде борьбы.

\- Ладно, ладно, - блаженно закрывая глаза, согласился Грег.

У парня с их появлением был просто праздник трех отцов. Фредерик и так уделял любимому пасынку немало времени, а теперь и Майкрофт занимался с ним бартитсу, а Грег – стрельбой. Аллан в свою очередь, разочаровавшись в том, чтобы оттяпать еще больше времени для совместных занятий у Майкрофта, усиленно принялся за Грега и в последние месяцы внедрял в него свою любимую капоэйру и все виды фехтования, начиная мечами и заканчивая тростями. Да и хорошо, что они так много занимались. По крайней мере, думал Грег, так Аллану легче будет пережить потерю Макса. Наверное.

Несмотря на то, что они проводили вместе по нескольку часов ежедневно, Грег до сих пор не очень хорошо знал Аллана. Они вроде бы уже не раз говорили довольно откровенно, и казалось, что Аллан, в отличие от Майкрофта, общался очень охотно, но - видимо, первые годы жизни с Майкрофтом сказывались – только до определенного предела. Стоило Грегу подобрать неверное слово – Аллан захлопывался, словно раковина, и раскрывался потом очень медленно. Однако тренировки оставались неизменными, и Грег изо всех сил старался поддерживать их режим. Тем более что и Виктория, отчаявшись найти к сыну подход, просила Грега помочь, «иначе мальчик слетит с катушек совсем». И упорство, похоже, давало результаты. В последние дни Аллан опять ощутимо потеплел, они все больше общались в нетренировочное время и даже посмотрели вместе несколько фильмов. А сегодня дошло до смешного - Майкрофт вдруг с чего-то решил, что у Грега к Аллану особый интерес.

Грег даже опешил сначала, когда в ответ на честное послеобеденное, что собирается дождаться Аллана, который в первой половине дня работал в офисе, и потренироваться, получил вытиснутое сквозь зубы: «Не кажется ли тебе, что все это слишком далеко зашло?»

Сначала опешил, а потом разозлился. Нет, конечно, они с Майкрофтом действительно отдалились друг от друга в последние, пожалуй, месяца три, но не до такого же! Разозлился и тут уж не остался в долгу: «А если бы и зашло, то тебе-то что? Тебя разве что-то, кроме твоей чертовой политики, интересует?» Это была сущая правда. Майкрофт в последние недели даже ночевал на диване в кабинете, а уж секс у них последний раз был месяца полтора назад, и то у Майкрофта никак не могло встать, несмотря на то, что Грег выложился на все двести, сначала ртом, а потом и членом. В конце концов он так и прервал это сомнительное удовольствие - трахать безвольное тело было все равно что заниматься сексом с трупом, а некрофилия Грега не интересовала. Майкрофт к происходящему отнесся равнодушно, отвернулся и сказал, что хочет спать, а на следующий день, когда Грег сделал робкую попытку заговорить на эту тему, только бросил сухое «Повременим».

Ну повременят, так повременят. Грег, конечно же, все понимал - у Майкрофта сложный период, очередной политический кризис в Англии, очередной референдум по ЕС и собственная постоянная подвешенность, тщетные (пока что) попытки наладить ситуацию и при этом не выдать себя. Грег все понимал и всячески хотел быть полезен, только Майкрофт сам все чаще выставлял его из кабинета, все чаще запирался на ключ, а к совместным завтракам и ужинам перестал выходить уже давно. И Грегу ничего не оставалось, как сдаться и перестать навязываться. Порой он и видел-то Майкрофта только за обедами у д’Эпинэ, которые тот из-за каких-то своих соображений старался не пропускать, да и уходил тот сразу, едва обед заканчивался, - вот до чего дошло. А сегодня Майкрофт вдруг задержался и устроил сцену.

Нет, он, конечно, не орал, он никогда не орал, просто на ответ Грега вышел и прикрыл за собой дверь. Именно прикрыл, но выглядело это так, будто ей оглушительно хлопнули. Что-что, а такие трюки Майкрофт проделывать умел. Ну и Грег, конечно, еще больше разозлился, а потом целый день с удовольствием мстил. После стрельбы остался ужинать с Алланом и Викторией, хотя обычно уходил в свое крыло, и когда пришел Майкрофт, что само по себе было уже нехарактерно для него – второй раз за день, всячески игнорировал его, предпочитая общаться с Викторией. И потом пошел с ней в подвал выбирать вино, хотя и не собирался пить, потому что они уже договорились с Алланом пофехтовать. Потом, хотя знал, что Майкрофт продолжает сидеть в кофейной комнате, остался с Викторией в ее гостиной смотреть смешные ролики. Конечно, когда он прошел через кофейную перед тренировкой, показаться Майкрофту в костюме, тот уже ушел, и Грегу до сих пор было жалко, что этим его уязвить не удалось.

\- Я в душ, - сказал Аллан и пошел к правой из трех дверей, располагавшихся в дальнем конце зала.

Грег последовал его примеру, пересек зал и, взявшись за ручку левой двери, мельком взглянул на часы, которые только что были за его спиной. Современные часы резко выбивались из интерьера, и на них вообще не было цифр, только деления. Глаз привычно отметил картинку, и когда Грег оказался спустя пару минут под теплой водой, мозг запоздало сообразил, что часы показывали без семи одиннадцать. Одиннадцать.

Мир, только что казавшийся таким ясным и простым, чуть не рухнул ему на голову. Грег никогда еще, ну, по крайней мере с тех пор, как они стали жить вместе, не ссорился с Майком так надолго. В прошлый раз, месяца два назад, они коротко и зло поцапались после ужина в роскошной столовой д’Эпинэ. Грег, кидая взгляды на дверь, в которую могла в любую минуту зайти Виктория, ожесточенным шепотом принялся высказывать Майкрофту претензии, которые накопились за целый год взаперти. Майкрофт выслушал его молча, с поджатыми губами, потом внезапно выпалил: «Если ты не заметил, ты здесь не единственный…», осекся, хлопнул дверью и вышел. Невысказанное «кому плохо!», и еще более невысказанное «И в конце концов, я тебя сюда не звал!» повисло в воздухе. Грегу хватило нескольких минут, чтобы понять, насколько глупо он себя повел, Майкрофт к тому моменту уже заперся в своем кабинете, но через несколько часов они сошлись в постели, пообнимались со вздохами, и ссора была забыта. А теперь…

Злость слетела разом, зато нахлынуло чувство вины. Грег вылез из-под душа, наскоро обтерся, натянул майку и брюки, из-за спешки несколько раз просовывая ремень не в те дырки, и вышел из ванной. Аллан стоял в двух шагах, на его пути, в одних только широких спортивных штанах, обнаженный до пояса – стройное, подтянутое тело, четко очерченные мышцы живота, капелька воды в пупке, и тщательно вытирал голову полотенцем.

\- Можем посмотреть вторую часть «Властелина Колец», - он улыбнулся, но при этом слегка дернул уголком рта, что, по наблюдениям Грега, выдавало напряжение. – Завтра суббота, и мне не нужно в офис.

\- Нет, как-нибудь в другой раз, - пробормотал Грег довольно невежливо.

Он обошел Аллана по широкой дуге, открыл дверь на винтовую лестницу, спустился вниз и вышел на ночной двор. Тотчас же на него бросился рыжий сеттер и, прижав Грега к стене, принялся вылизывать лицо.

\- И что ты здесь делаешь? – вздохнул Грег, когда ему наконец – с трудом – удалось встать.

Барнеби в ответ только радостно и бестолково облаял его.

\- Тебя забыли впустить? – спросил Грег. – Ладно, можешь пойти ночевать к нам.

Он завернул за угол, и вдруг понял, что не может прямо сейчас пойти в их с Майкрофтом крыло. Не может выдержать ни столкновение с Майкрофтом нос к носу, если тот, по случайности, не спит и ждет его, ни закрытую дверь кабинета.

Подцепив Барнеби за ошейник, Грег направился в парк. Сентябрьский ночной бриз холодил спину, неправдоподобно огромный и столь же неправдоподобно оранжевый шар луны висел над деревьями пугающе низко.

Грег не спеша шел между липами, вспоминая, как все было хорошо, когда они только приехали сюда. Больше не нужно никуда бежать, никаких ранений, никакого поминутного ожидания, что их найдут. Соблюдайте простые правила – и все будет хорошо. Но, конечно же, как Майкрофт и предсказывал, жизнь в поместье Грегу быстро приелась. И чем больше проходило времени, тем мрачнее становился Майкрофт. И тем чаще хмурилась Виктория, тем чаще обрывала свой веселый смех. Атмосфера все больше сгущалась, и все больше казалось, что в доме лежит покойник. А ведь такого не было даже в первые месяцы после гибели Клауса и Макса…

Нырнув в боковую аллею, Грег уперся взглядом в старинный дуб. Вечером в день приезда, когда Тайер уехал, они с Майкрофтом, измученные долгим днем ожидания, вышли размяться и подышать свежим воздухом и, дойдя до этого места, оба синхронно рухнули на землю, прислонились друг к другу спинами и так и сидели, наверное, целый час, пока Виктория не отыскала их. Потом они иногда приходили сюда. Парк был роскошен и простирался от дома на многие мили, но именно эта короткая аллея стала их любимой. И именно здесь Грег покрывал поцелуями лицо Майкрофта, когда стало известно, что убежище Шерлока раскрыто.

Грег сел на неприятно холодную землю, прижал к себе улегшегося в ногах Барнеби и задумался. Может быть, физические проявления любви были единственным способом, которым он мог сейчас защитить свое сокровище, спасти от всего мира и собственной вины, но они прекрасно работали. До того момента, пока он, Грег, не отступил перед препятствиями, совершенно не заметив, насколько Майкрофт, похоже, отчаялся и насколько продолжал нуждаться в нем. Действительно, не только не заметил, но, наверное, вообще рухнул вот с этого самого дуба, если отказывался замечать то, что прекрасно было видно Майкрофту. Взгляды и то, как упорно, несмотря на всю отстраненность, Аллан стремился к его компании.

Какой же он дурак! Выругавшись, Грег пошел обратно. Свет в зале все еще горел, и Грег, поднявшись по лестнице, на секунду замешкался, но потом решительно потянул дверь на себя. Аллан сидел на лавке, уставившись в стену, с полотенцем в руках. Вихры на его голове все еще торчали вверх, и ясно было, что он и не прикоснулся к ним после ухода Грега. Когда Грег позвал его, тот очнулся, встал, шатаясь, с пьяным, будто у сомнамбулы, взглядом. Полотенце шлепнулось на ковер.

У Грега при виде его такого оборвалось сердце. Он не знал, как заставить себя быть жестким, но знал только, что если не будет жестким сейчас, то потом будет еще хуже.

\- Нам не надо больше тренироваться, - стараясь выдержать тон, сказал он.

Аллан наконец сфокусировал на нем взгляд, встряхнул головой, будто пытаясь осмыслить то, что услышал, потом медленно кивнул.

\- Не надо, да, - отозвался он. Потом отвернулся к зашторенному окну.

Грег закрыл за собой дверь и спустился на один пролет, но потом раздумал и, вернувшись в зал, подошел к Аллану.

– Скажи ему, что я не хотел. Пожалуйста, – с усилием сказал тот. Его плечи вздрагивали. - Я не знаю, что на меня нашло. Это просто… просто…

\- Одиночество, - подсказал Грег.

\- Да, - неожиданно согласился Аллан. – Одиночество. Просто Макс… Просто когда Макс… - Он обхватил себя руками.

Грег подошел еще на шаг. Аллан обернулся к нему. На его щеках блестели слезы.

\- Я думал, что никогда не захочу больше… Понимаешь? Все умерло. Будто все, все мои занятия потеряли ценность, вся моя жизнь.

\- Понимаю, - кивнул Грег.

\- И когда вы… когда ты… - сбиваясь, продолжил Аллан, с надеждой вглядываясь в Грега, - когда ты был вот так рядом, когда старался… я вдруг почувствовал, что я нужен, ценен… все-таки живой… Что я будто могу все заново… Что я имею право, что я-то никуда не исчез, ты понимаешь? И что чем ты ближе, тем больше… И я совсем не думал, совсем не хотел…

\- Я знаю. – Грег раскрыл объятия, и Аллан шагнул к нему, прильнув сначала неуверенно, но потом сильнее. Грег прижал его к себе и гладил по спине, пока она не перестала вздрагивать.

\- Чувство вины выжившего, вот как это называется, - сказал Грег, когда Аллан, благодарно кивнув, отстранился. – Когда близкие болеют или уходят, мы пытаемся приглушить жизнь в себе, иначе сойдем с ума от чувства вины. Но жизнь невозможно остановить.

\- Ага, - на лице Аллана появилась слабая улыбка. – Я чуть не сошел с ума, останавливая ее. – Он нахмурился: - Но я все еще чувствую и боль, и вину. И я, наверное, и хотел бы опять пойти в клуб Толкиена, но это все равно ощущается как предательство…

Грег подумал.

\- Ты счел бы, что я слишком на тебя давлю, если бы я предложил тебе найти психотерапевта?

Он чувствовал себя неловко. Минута, когда они оба действовали на инстинктах, прошла, и теперь снова возникла боязнь нарушить границы. Майкрофт, подумалось Грегу, точно бы знал, что сейчас сказать. Майкрофт вообще вел себя так, словно чужих границ и не существовало. И всегда получал то, что хочет. Ну, или почти всегда.

Но Аллан, против всех опасений Грега, только чуть усмехнулся:  
\- Вот и отец посоветовал то же самое.

Он помолчал и добавил:  
\- Как ты думаешь, он сможет меня простить?

Грег вздохнул:  
\- Он любит тебя.

Аллан покачал головой:  
\- Не всякая любовь выдержит предательство.

\- Увидим. Иди ложись спать, - сказал Грег. – Спокойной ночи.

Он вышел на лестницу, думая, не должен ли он был сказать Аллану, что тот может в любое время прийти к нему, или это было бы слишком и опять могло быть истолковано неправильно? На сердце было тяжело, и Грег не представлял, как будет сейчас объясняться с Майкрофтом. Если тот вообще захочет слушать.

«Не всякая любовь выдержит предательство»…

А ведь Майкрофт первый произнес это слово: любовь. Грег-то вообще после отъезда из Прованса о чувствах не заговаривал ни разу, а вот Майкрофт – да. Пусть это случилось во время секса, но Грег прекрасно понимал, что Майкрофт даже в сексе себя никогда не отпустил бы настолько, чтобы наговорить лишнего. А тут, месяца три с половиной назад, когда над их головами ненадолго просветлело, кончив, выдохнул Грегу в плечо: «Люблю тебя». Еле слышное, но когда Майкрофт откинулся на подушки с неестественно спокойным лицом, Грег понял, что не показалось, схватил безвольно повисшую руку, прижал к груди, а потом принялся благодарно целовать каждый палец, замечая, как разглаживается лицо. А вот ответного-то и не сказал. Будто все берег для кого-то, продолжал вымерять, тот ли Майкрофт для него человек, с которым на всю жизнь в огонь и воду. Прикидывал, сживутся ли они. Будто не решил для себя на самом деле давным-давно.

Дойдя до своего крыла, он пропустил вперед Барнеби, который, конечно же, принялся скакать по коридору, будто был не порядочным сеттером, а дикой козой, тщательно запер обе двери и завернул в кухню. Сделал себе крепкого кофе и уселся на стол, на привычное место Майкрофта. Тот любил курить здесь, сидя в одном халате, - так, как это бывало в Провансе, и порой без белья, так что если Грег заставал его здесь, чаще всего это был прямой намек на секс, и от одного воспоминания об этом Грегу стало еще хуже. Возбуждение мешалось с раздражением по поводу собственного идиотизма, и полнейшим непониманием, о чем говорить. Что если Майкрофт вообще решил «выключить» мешающие эмоции?

Грег отхлебнул кофе и, прислушиваясь, вдруг понял, что происходит что-то не то. Барнеби в коридоре все никак не успокаивался, а сейчас, похоже, крутился и скулил под дверью кабинета Майкрофта.

Скулил. Под дверью кабинета.

Чувствуя, как его охватывает ужас, Грег бросился вон из кухни, опрокинув чашку на пол, и в два шага уже был у нужной двери. Он рванул ручку на себя, но дверь не поддавалась.

\- Майк, открой! - заорал Грег, сердце стучало в висках отбойным молотком.

Барнеби заскулил с какой-то особенной беспомощностью. Грег не выдержал, отошел на шаг, налег всем телом, приложившись недавно вывихнутым на тренировке плечом так, что чуть искры из глаз не посыпались, и замок вылетел. Оглушенный болью, Грег ввалился в комнату. Внутри было темно, а Грег с перепугу вообще забыл про выключатель. За столом, спиной к двери кто-то сидел, кто-то, кто не повернул головы. Барнеби помчался к нему и принялся лизать руки.

\- Майкрофт?

Фигура слегка сдвинулась, блеснули нитки жемчуга на шее, завитый локон кокетливо сполз на обнаженное плечо.

\- Вики? – изумленно выпалил Грег, но тут же понял свою ошибку. Шокированный, он оттащил Барнеби за ошейник и выпроводил его в коридор. Потом медленно прикрыл дверь и замер, не зная, включать ли свет.

Майкрофт сам включил настольную лампу, коротко взглянул на Грега и отвернулся, будто бы у него не был сил смотреть ему в лицо. Тонкие пальцы с накрашенными черным лаком ногтями подрагивали. И Грег от одного этого движения понял многое. То, какую бездну внутри чувствовал Майкрофт, решаясь на этот шаг, то, какому унижению тот подверг себя, когда просил платье и колье у Виктории. А еще вспомнил, какой насмешливый и злой встретил отпор, когда наплел Майкрофту, что впервые заинтересовался им, увидев в женской одежде, и намекнул, насколько мысль о повторении этого его возбуждает.

Он подошел к столу, сел на корточки и сжал холодные пальцы Майкрофта в своих. Тот судорожно выдохнул, и Грег понял, что Майкрофт до последних секунд не знал, не будет ли отвергнут или подвергнут насмешкам.

\- Я придурок, Майк, - сказал он совершенно искренне, прижимаясь лбом к коленям, окутанным черным бархатом платья. – Я думал только о себе.

\- Ты был вправе это делать, - бесцветным тоном отозвался Майкрофт. – Я обещал, что ты не пожалеешь, если поедешь со мной, а…

Грег перебил его, прикоснувшись пальцами к его губам:  
\- Но ты не вправе был давать это обещание. Жалею я или не жалею, это только мои чувства и мой выбор, как и моя любовь к тебе, Майкрофт Холмс.

\- Твоя что? – глаза Майкрофта распахнулись, как будто он еще не верил.

\- Это всегда только ты, Майк, - улыбнулся Грег, тая от нежности. Он знал теперь, в чем было дело. Любовь Майкрофта делала его беспомощным, но он, Грег, мог залечить эту беспомощность, показав свою. – И я злюсь на тебя, когда ты ревнуешь, только потому, что это ты, Майк. Потому что ты не доверяешь мне. Потому что выставляешь меня из кабинета, вместо того чтобы дать тебе помочь.

Майкрофт на секунду прикрыл глаза, возвращая на лицо бесстрастность.

\- Ты не понимаешь, о чем просишь, Грегори, - покачал головой он. – То, что ты увидишь или услышишь здесь, это как минимум трибунал в рамках Акта противодействия терроризму.

\- Если мы проиграем – да.

\- Пока я не вижу ни одного шанса выиграть.

Грег задумался.

«Все умерло. Будто все, все мои занятия потеряли ценность, вся моя жизнь», - вспомнил он.

«А моя ценность в чем?»

Он смотрел вверх, на лицо Майкрофта, который так же напряженно смотрел на него, и слова, правильные, те самые, в которых он был так не силен, складывались само собой.

\- Мне все равно, - сказал Грег и улыбнулся, чувствуя, что это действительно так. – Мне все равно, проиграем мы или я окажусь под трибуналом. Или меня убьют где-нибудь в темном углу. – Он знал: то, что он нашел сейчас и вообще нашел с этим человеком, было гораздо ценней. Потому что именно это делало его живым и целым. И именно это делало его самого свободным, а жизнь полной – взаперти. – Мне все равно, зато я знаю, что ты гораздо лучше думаешь, когда рассказываешь о проблемах вслух. И… тебе никогда не говорили, что, возможно, ты стоишь того, чтобы пойти за тебя под трибунал, Майкрофт Холмс?

В глазах Майкрофта, как показалось Грегу, на долю секунды мелькнул ужас, но тут же исчез.

\- Нет, не говорили, - Майкрофт медленно покачал головой.

Он вцепился в руку Грега и не отпускал ее, и не отпускал взглядом Грега, напряженно хмуря лоб и будто пытаясь что-то понять. Грег только гладил его пальцы своими и молча терпел неудобство положения. Травмированное колено ныло, как и плечо, но все это было мелочами, не имевшими значения.

Так прошло не меньше пятнадцати минут. Наконец Майкрофт выдохнул (и Грег вместе с ним).

\- Мне кажется, я знаю, что можно еще сделать, - сказал Майкрофт очень тихо. - В последние дни я обдумывал одну комбинацию. Но она очень... нестандартная, и прежде чем продолжить, мне надо переключиться на что-нибудь принципиально иное.

Грег кивнул и потянул его вверх вставая.

\- Для начала тебе надо выспаться, - убежденно сказал он.

Майкрофт поднялся и, опираясь на стол кончиками пальцев, неловко переступил с ноги на ногу, как будто вовсе не умел ходить на каблуках, как будто и не за его грацией Грег с восхищением следил когда-то в Вулидже. Впрочем, тогда у них не было никаких отношений, и макияж и платья не означали унижения. А еще, конечно, тогда он не был настолько вымотанным.

\- Пойдем, - сказал Грег, обнимая и поддерживая его. – Поверь, я очень ценю то, что ты сделал для нас, но сейчас тебе лучше снять эти чертовы шмотки, принять ванну и лечь в нашу постель. И завтра встать не раньше одиннадцати.

\- Чертовы шмотки? - усмехнулся вдруг Майкрофт. – Отпусти меня, - попросил он.

Удивленный, Грег отступил на шаг.

Майкрофт, продолжая усмехаться, выпрямился, вскинул голову и легко повел рукой, поправляя ожерелье. У Грега пересохло в горле.

«Чулки», - подумал он, ошалело уставившись на черный подол. Платье было в пол, но с разрезом спереди, и в него виднелись колено и стройная икра, затянутые в тонкую дымчатую сетку.

\- Вы так уверены, что действительно хотите, чтобы я снял эти <i>чертовы шмотки</i>, инспектор? – мурлыкнул Майкрофт, присобирая платье в месте разреза так, чтобы показалась широкое кружево резинки, и Грегу предсказуемо снесло крышу.

Зарычав, он толкнул Майкрофта обратно к столу и, запустив руку под платье, обхватил стремительно твердеющий под его пальцами член, а затем, не теряя времени, скользнул ниже. Майкрофт задышал часто-часто, и Грег с удовольствием отметил его расширяющиеся зрачки.

«Хрена с два я теперь тебе позволю делать из меня дурака», - подумал он, и, поскольку Майкрофт низко застонал, откидывая голову и подставляя под поцелуи бледную шею, в то время как палец Грега уже влезал внутрь него, это было последнее, про что Грег, собственно, вообще был способен сегодня думать.

За дверью, совершенно далекий от подобных высоких материй, радостно повизгивал Барнеби, гоняя от одного конца коридора до другого покряхтывающую от старости механическую мышь.


End file.
